disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Kingdom (Canada)
This is gonna be at Walt Disney World Canada which will be a lot different from (and far from) Disneyland Canada because it will be in Quebec. Plus, it won't be cloned to the other Magic Kingdom parks. Notes *There will be no Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown in this park. *The flower picture will have Mickey and Minnie instead of Mickey's face and it will be in front of the castle. Attractions Main Street Canada *Downtown City Hall *Downtown Movie Plex *Downtown Vehicles Fantasyland A fairytale land-styled that features fairies, princesses, a wonderland, and of course Mickey Mouse and his gang. Storybook Hub *'Cinderella Castle' *'Prince Charming's Carrousel'. *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Pinnochio's Daring Journey' *'Peter Pan's Flight' *'It's a Small World' Princess Land *'Cinderella's Cheteau' a look-around place where you can encounter Cinderella. *'Ariel's Castle' a look-around place where you can encounter Ariel. *'Under the Sea Experience' Explore under the sea where you can all kinds of sea creatures and even encounter Flounder and Sebastian. *'Belle's Castle' Look around the castle, encounter Belle, and be part of her film-based story. *'Belle's Village' Explore the village and meet the villagers you see. *'Princess Aurora's Cottage' a look-around place where you can encounter Princess Aurora. *'Snow White's Cottage' a look-around place where you can encounter Snow White, see her clean the house, and even make gooseberry pies to taste. * Snow White's Scary Adventures *'The Steadfast Tin Soldier' Suit a story about a soldier encounter Ballerina and Tin Soldier. In contrast to the original story, the ending is a happy one. *'Rapunzel's Tower' Walk through the tower and encounter Rapunzel. *'Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats' As you ride the boat, you will see lots of lanterns flying by while the music plays "I See the Light". *'Tiana's Castle' a look-around place where you can encounter Tiana. Wonderland *Alice in Wonderland *Mad Tea Party *Wonderland Flower Garden Pixie Hollow *Fairy Go Round *Squirting Flower Garden *Pixie Hollow Pond *Rosetta's Flower Bounce Storybook Circus *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train *Storybook Circus Grounds *Disney Channel and Ringling Bros. Circus Empire Forest *Robin Hood's Kingdom *'Merida's Brave Competition' Merida teaches you how to be brave and shoot arrows to the targets. *'Pocahontas River Ride' Row a canoe around the riverbend and see various live forest animals. Also, hold on tight for the waterfall. This is hosted by Pocahontas. Mickey's TownTown *'Mickey's House' A look-around place where you can encounter Mickey. *'Minnie's House' A look-around place where you can encounter Minnie. *'Donald's Boat' A look-around place where you can encounter Donald. *'Daisy's Cottage' A look-around place where you can encounter Daisy. *'Donald and Daisy's Imaginary Trip' Ride a moving machine that flies and goes on water and experience how Donald, Daisy, and his nephews explore an imaginary world. *'Pluto's Enchanted Doghouse' A bigger doghouse and look-around place where you can encounter Pluto. *'Goofy's House' A look around place where you can encounter Goofy and Max. *'Goofy's Barnstormer' This junior coaster is longer than (and a lot different from) the Barnstormer. *'Chip and Dale's Treehouse' A look around place where you can encounter Chip and Dale. *'Scrooge McDuck's Mansion' A look around place where you can encounter Scrooge. *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Park' Play and ride playground rides and ecounter Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *'Sora's Mansion' A look around place where you can encounter Sora and Kairi. *'Namine's Palace' A look around place where you can encounter Namine, Riku, and Roxas. Adventureland *'Safari Ferries' A ferry ride similar to the Jungle Cruise rides but each ferry obviously has two decks. *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough *'Disney's Jungle Festival' A show that combines the Tiki Rooms, The Festival of the Lion King, and Tarzan Rocks, featuring Disney jungle-related characters. *'Pirates of the Carribean' A Boat-styled ride based on the Pirates. *'Indiana Jones's Mysterious Ride' Explore the temple and solve mysteries with Indiana Jones as you ride on your jeep. *'Yeti Mountain' Encounter some yetis in this mountain by riding a bobsled. Spaceland *'Star Mountain Range ' A Star-Wars themed indoor rollercoaster ride similar to Space Mountain but different in design. *Adventure Thru Inner Space *'Disney Racers Speedway' Race on your lane in any Disney character car around the circuit. *UFO Zone Countryland *'Great Wild Mine Range' A bigger version of Thunder Mountain Railroad with a bigger and longer mine train that speeds through the deserts and mountains. *'Country Mountain Running Rapids' A river rapid ride that speeds around the mountain range and through the rivers and slides down from waterfalls. *'Critter Nature Trail' Explore the forests and valleys and find critters here. *'Splash Mountain' Hop on a log, join the Br'er trio in their adventure, and take a big splash from a steep slope. *'Wild West Dance Square' A dance floor attraction where you can dance with your favorite Disney wild west characters such and Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and the Country Bears. *'Pecos Bill's Showtime' Join Pecos Bill and his fellow performers as they do their things and talents in this show. *'Humphrey the Bear's Bumper Boat Lake' Ride on a bumper boat and bump other ones while driving it in this "safe place". *'Audobon J. Woodlore's Petting Zoo' Pet and play with some forest critters and encounter Audobon J. Woodlore in this petting zoo. *'Davy Crockett's Adventure Canoes' Paddle a canoe around the rivers. *Westward Town Express Historyland *One Nation Under God *'Ghastly Hotel ' While riding a creeper buggy, explore this eerie hotel and see thousands of ghosts doing something silly and tricking you. *'Hall of Presidents' Each president (from the past to the present) gives you a speech in this show. *Notre Dame Entertainment *Disney's All-Star Parade *Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade *Magic Flights! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Canada